It Started At A Rave
by Akemi Spangler
Summary: Sakura is the daughter of a wealthy doctor, Sasuke is the son of the owner of a big time company. Their parents agree to an arranged marriage. What happens when they meet for the first time at a rave trying to forget about their parents controlling them? Rated M for language and lemon. I DON'T OWN NARUTO! I'm just using my guttered mind to write fan fiction. Complete! SasuSaku R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sakura's POV**_

Sweat dripped down my body as I moved my hips in time to the music. Between the warm nights and the rest of the ravers packed in the large place, everything was too hot for comfort. I don't care, I'm too focused. I want to find the dealer. She's always at raves, helping us in our quest to let loose, forget about everything, even if it's only for one night. I finally spot her four spiky blonde ponytails, swaying as she herself danced. I head toward her, as I get closer I see the sweat on her face and neck trickling down into her shirt, the laser lights glittering off it. I tap her on the shoulder; she turns around and grins wide for me.

"Sakura," She says, I am her favorite customer. "What's your poison?"

"Just give me something to swallow." I reply, holding out a Benjamin.

"You know I'm not going to charge you near as much as usual, you are a friend after all. A hundred will get you about three times as much as anyone else."

"Give me a variety then" I say, calmly when my inner personality jumps around inside.

"_CHA!" _she says. _"Gonna get high as a fucking kite and party until we pass out!"_

"**Shut up for a minute so I can focus." I tell her.**

"_Fine," She says pouting._

"Here you go," Temari says, I open my mouth and stick out my tongue. Its standard for us, despite how we seem to the other ravers, Temari is one of my best friends. "Just find me when you want another."

"No problem," I reply with a grin. A few minutes later I feel the pill hit my bloodstream. I start dancing again, looser than before, freed from the boundaries. A little part of me fears the raves, what could happen if I'm not careful. It's why I need the pills, too cut loose. Have more fun than I could if I didn't fear the nearly impossible.

_**Temari's POV**_

I watched my pink haired friend walk away from me, her sea green and emerald eyes clouding over with ecstasy as the little pill started its work. It's standard for her; she doesn't care what it is, so long as she gets the high.

I decide to give her Ice tonight. It's one of her favorites. I sigh; I know I'm enabling her. Sakura came from a rich family; her parents don't care about her unless it suits them. Like last night, she called me crying. They told her that they arranged it with the owner of Uchiha Inc. for her to marry his youngest son. She was only 17. They were stealing her life from her without a second thought. She needs this, needs to let go and forget. Even if it only lasts a little while.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I danced my way into temporary freedom, my mind a million miles away. I couldn't believe my father! Setting me up to be married to the daughter of a well known billionaire doctor, Aoi Haruno, just because he wanted me to have a trophy wife, and to get his hands on her parent's money. **But that can wait to be thought about another time,** I thought to myself. **That's today's annoyance that can wait to be thought of tomorrow.**

I stop thinking about it at once, I see a girl about my age. Her long waist length pink hair swayed as she danced; her bright green eyes half closed. Her creamy white skin looked soft and touchable. Her chest big, a slender waist; but not so slender that she looked anorexic with her gifted chest, and killer hips. They were rounded instead of jutting out like most girls. I walk over to her and pull her to my body, relishing in the way her body moved against mine, my hands on her hips, I was right, rounded not poky. She laughed.

"Like what you see?" She asked in a husky voice, made breathless by her endless dancing.

"More than you know," I replied. I could tell that she was high. It really was too bad, if she weren't a druggie she would've been perfect trophy wife material for my dad, whether she had money or not, he would enjoy my marrying her, despite the pink hair. Which, judging by the roots was natural. It made her that much hotter. She turned in my arms and stretched to reach my ear.

"How about we take this someplace else?" She asked; her voice even huskier by her lust. I thought about it less than a minute.

"Sure," I replied.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnd cliffhanger! Sorry guys, I'll post more chapters. I hate cliffhangers so it probably won't take long for me to start working on another one, and I wish I had more time to make this a longer chapter but I have to get ready for work :( I'll make a new chapter for you as soon as I can! Gomen! - Akemi**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sakura's POV**_

**I can't believe he said yes!** I thought through my hazy mind. I was fucked up, having gone back to Temari three more times. If I weren't fucked up, even though he's gorgeous, I would've never asked him this. But damnit I'm being forced into a marriage and I'll do what I want beforehand! Besides, I couldn't think of a better person to lose my virginity to than this beautiful black haired and onyx eyed god. No sooner had I thought this than he leaned down and kissed me fully on the lips, his tongue sweeping into my mouth. We stayed like that for a while, our tongues wrestling for dominance. Eventually I gave in, he was too good. All I wanted to do was let him have his way and enjoy every minute of it. I felt like putty in his obviously capable hands. Eventually we broke apart, both of us breathing heavily.

"Let's take this someplace more…private." He whispered in my ear. I could only nod in agreement, incapable of speech. He pulled me along to a very expensive looking car. I was pretty sure it was a Jaguar. Either he came from wealth, or he was a drug dealer. I hoped for the former, just because I have friends who are dealers, doesn't mean I would date one. I drifted over to the passenger side and hopped in. He got in the other side.

"So… What's your name anyway?" I asked, realizing I never asked him.

"Sasuke," He replied. "And yours?"

"Sakura," I told him.

"A pleasure to meet you," He told me, glancing over for a second and smirking before putting his eyes back on the road.

"Likewise," I told him. "Just pick a hotel. I'll pay for half the bill."

"I couldn't let you do that" He said, surprised.

"It's not fare to you to pay for it all. I insist." I replied.

"Alright…" He said reluctantly, before pulling into a hotel parking lot. To my relief it wasn't a really expensive one, but it was still nowhere near being a Motel 6.

"I'll get a room and come back." He said. I just nodded in agreement. It didn't take long, about 10 minutes later he knocked on the window and nodded. I got out of the car and walked with him to our room. We reached the elevator and as soon as the doors closed and he pushed the correct button, he pulled me to him and captured me into another breathtaking kiss. I moaned into his mouth, wrapping my arms around him. We stayed like that, for a while. Then I felt his hand sliding up from my waist to massage my breast, His lips tearing away from mine as he kissed down my throat. I leaned back giving him more access. He sucked playfully for a while, smirking when my knees became too weak and he had to support me.

The elevator dinged right then and he picked me up bridal style and once again sealed his lips to mine. Finding our room he set me down to open the door and then pulled me in, closing the door and pressing me up against it. He started ravishing my throat again, gently licking, and then biting the sensitive spot where my shoulder conjoined with my neck. I moaned again.

"I…I don't…Uggn…Usually do…Do things… Like this" I stammered out as he grasped my ass. I obediently lifted my legs and wrapped them around his hips. He pulled us away from the door and gently lowered me onto the bed.

"Then that makes two of us." He whispered sexily in my ear. I shuddered as he kissed me again, a warmth started in my belly and moisture pooled between my legs. All I could do was moan and wait for him to decide when the real fun started.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

The angelic pinkette squirmed slightly below me as I kissed her. I knew she would be feeling anxious, waiting for me to touch her. I lifted off her, breaking the kiss for a moment to take off my black Acheron t-shirt. Her eyes turned even lustier looking at my bare torso. I couldn't help but smirk again. Who knew I would have this affect on the little temptress underneath me? I claimed her lips again, my hand creeping up her shirt to cup her breast. She moaned deep in her throat, the sound making my already hard member twitch. I kissed her chastely once before pulling her shirt over her head, revealing a dark blue lace bra. A change from what I imagined most of the girls at the rave were wearing, which was probably black. I kissed down her neck pausing once to bite that tender little spot again.

Reaching behind her, I unhooked the only thing restraining her plump breasts. She arched her back to give me better access. I groaned at the sight of her beautiful breasts freed from their confinements. She was definitely a D cup. I started massaging her left breast while I liked down the other, circling the hardening nipple with my tongue. I waited until she started whimpering before finally taking it in my mouth.

"Ah!" She half moaned, half sighed as I started suckling her breast. I stayed like that before switching breasts, once again massaging her. She arched unconsciously into my hand. My other crept down her slim stomach to the top of her black mini-skirt. Unbuttoning the top of it, I pulled it from her hips, nipping my way down her stomach along the same path my hand had taken. I finally pulled the fabric from her body, taking along the strappy sandals she was wearing. I looked up at her face. Sakura's eyes were closed in anticipating ecstasy.

"Look at me," I told her. "I want to see the look on your face and in your eyes when I touch you for the first time." She complied, her lusty eyes gazing at me with unbridled passion. I gently stroked her through the matching blue lace thong, feeling how wet she already was. Her eyes flew wide and she clasped her hands over her mouth to keep from crying out.

"Go ahead," I whispered. "No one will hear us, no one that matters." She withdrew her hands from her face while I pulled the thong down her legs. Embarrassed at her sudden nakedness she tried to close her legs. I just held them open, gazing at her glistening pink folds. I wondered what she tasted like. I leaned down and sampled her as if I were sampling a fine wine, and groaned at her taste. It was heavenly, a sweet yet also contradicting salty taste. She jerked, lifting her hips slightly. Sakura reached between us and undid the snap of my pants. I quickly kicked off my converse and pulled off my jeans and socks. All that was left were my boxers, she reached between us and stroked my cock, eyes widening at the length, fingers wrapping around the ever hardening shaft.

"So thick…and big…" She whispered. I doubted she was aware she said it aloud. I smirked and lowered my face to her swollen pussy, lapping at its sweet juices. I found her slit and pushed my tongue in, flicking it in and out as my finger found her clit and rubbed little circles around it. She moaned and pushed lightly into my face, rubbing my dick even harder, nails brushing lightly against my head. I growled and pulled away. She looked up through the sensual haze I put her in, a confused look on her face. I pulled the condom out of my jeans pocket and tore open the foil wrapping before pulling off my boxers and rolled the condom down my shaft. I leapt back onto the bed and kissed her fiercely, while slipping a finger into her slit. She moaned at the feel and I paused for a second. I knew the feeling of both virgins and non. She was definitely the former. She really wasn't lying about not doing things like this. I'd have to be extra careful with her. First times can be very painful.

I slowly pumped into her, first with one finger, then added a second, and then a third. Once I was satisfied that she was loose and ready for me, I gently pulled my fingers from her tight little body and raised myself up, my hands on either side of her head she looked up at me with slight fear in her eyes.

"It'll hurt for a minute, just let yourself relax and get used to it." I told her. She nodded. I entered her swiftly, the quicker I got in the quicker the pain would fade. She hissed with pain and gripped my forearms. Slowly she relaxed. A few minutes later she nodded, a signal for me to continue. I rocked slowly against her, knowing that it still probably hurt a little. After a few minutes of this she started to rock back, her eyes shutting as she moaned her pleasure. I trusted a bit faster, she raised her hips to meet mine.

"Faster," Sakura groaned. "Harder!" I complied without hesitation. Soon she was moaning her pleasure. I pumped faster, knowing her release would be here soon, along with my own. She growled once, and I knew what to do. I pulled almost all the way out and snapped my hips harshly against her, and she screamed her orgasm to the heavens.

Her pleasured moans, the soft body underneath me, her walls spasming around my swelling cock, it was all too much. I felt my dick harden, my balls tighten and then felt my fluids shoot from my body. I groaned and fell on top of her but quickly rolled to the side to avoid squishing her. I grasped her arm and pulled her to me so she was lying on my chest.

"Go to sleep," I told her. "We can worry about going home tomorrow."

"Yeah," She whispered before drifting off. I stayed there listening to her breathing for a little while, and thought **Damn I wish she could be Dr. Haruno's daughter. I'd agree to an arranged marriage with her any day.** With that thought, I too drifted off to dream land, where anything was possible. Including a marriage to the pinkette lying with me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sakura POV**_

I groaned as I woke up. I vaguely knew what happened last night and I wasn't sure if I liked it. I felt guilty, even if I didn't like it I was still engaged. I guess I sort of just cheated, even if I don't know Uchiha-sama's son, but I was also glad I did it, one last act of defiance before my forced marriage. Physically speaking, I hurt in both good and bad ways. I was sore from my little slice of heavenly fun last night but I hurt a lot…down there… I guess it was to be expected. I did just have my hymen ripped open. But it was still annoying.

I slipped over to the side of the bed and tried standing up. That was ok; I then walked over and looked in the mirror. My lips were slightly swollen but that would go down before I got home. Beyond that it was just the usual stuff. Sleep in my eyes, ruffled hair, y'know, the usual morning crap. I then turned around and walked away looking back in the mirror to see if I was walking funny. I wasn't thank Kami! He does little favors like that for me every now and again. I'll have to visit a temple and light a candle and pray so that he knows how much I'm glad he did this for me.

I glanced back at the bed. The boy, Sasuke, he wasn't there. I walked over to the bathroom door and listened. The shower was running. "**Good. Now I can pay him back half the money for the hotel."** I thought.

"_Don't forget to thank him for that amazing night last night. It was spec-tac-u-lar!" _Inner Sakura thought.

"**Well duh," **I replied. **"I'm not just gonna leave him hanging on that particular detail. You should know better than **_**that**_** Inner."**

"_Of course, I just wanted to get the point across that we had fun" _Inner purred.

"**Yeah, yeah," **I thought. **"I better call Mom and Dad and tell them I spent the night at Temari's. And Call her so she can back me up."**

"_Good plan,"_ Inner said. "_Getting caught like this would suck."_

"**Shh. I'm on the phone." **I shot back.

_Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn nnnnng__rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn nng__riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn gggggg_

"**C'mon Tem, pick up!" **I thought, another small favor from Kami, because as soon as I thought that she did.

"Hello?" She said with a voice too perky for 7 A.M.

"Temari, its Sakura."

"Hey bitch!" She said happily. "What happened to _you_ last night?"

"Oh nothing just crashed at a hotel like usual." I replied. It wasn't a lie even; I just omitted a few facts. "Can I come over? My parents won't be awake until about 9 and I'm like, 5 minutes from you place. That way all I have to say is that I'm over at your place and I spent the night. Y'know, so they can keep the 'our daughter's perfect' thought still in their heads, as annoying as it is."

"Yeah, no problem Saki" She said. "

Ok, I'll be there in like, and hour, tops. Gotta go though, love you my crazy sister!"

"Love ya too. See ya when you get here!" She replied before we hung up. It was perfect timing too, because right then Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, with nothing but a towel to keep him decent. I swear I couldn't believe I hit that. Man I loved life sometimes.

"Hey you're awake," He said with a smile.

"Yep, awake and completely sober," I replied. "I hate to do this to you but I've got to take a shower and get outta here. We should talk a bit before I leave though so I'll make it quick" And with that I rushed to the bathroom so rinse off the sins of the night, so I could face him and right the few wrongs that came with our lust.

_**Sasuke POV**_

**I can't believe I got into her pants! **I thought. **She's so beautiful, and she was a virgin.** I was a little smug about that. I got dressed, I didn't have much to put on, just what I was wearing last night. Thankfully, it wasn't too bad. Just a little sweaty from dancing in the warehouse, I found all of Sakura's clothes and put them on the bed so she could get dressed right after her shower. Think of the devil and she shall appear though, she walked right out of there just then, and made a beeline for her clothes.

"Thanks for finding them," She said. "It makes things go a lot quicker."

"No problem." I replied. After all she was right. We both had to get out of here.

"So, I'm not going to lie," She started. "Even though I want to, I can't see you again, but thank you for last night. It was wonderful. I couldn't picture my first time even a little bit better than it was last night."

"It was my pleasure." I said with a slightly lecherous grin. "And actually, even though I want to see you again I can't either. So we're on the same page."

"Man am I glad for that!" She said. "So how much was the room? I'm paying you back half remember?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, you don't have to you know." I said.

"I know but I want to."

"Ok, I guess it's about 45 buck then." I told her with a sigh. I was kind of depressed she got dressed so quickly. She pulled some money out of her pocket and pulled out a fifty.

"Here" She said. "I've got more money than I need. Dad tries to win me over with it. Don't worry about it being a little bit more than half." I was so surprised at the fact that her dad could afford to do that that I just took the money and nodded.

"Well I guess this is good bye. Thank you again, for last night." And with that she was out the door and out of my life

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys thank you so much for reading! I forgot to say a few things though, first, the obvious one; I don't own Naruto, this is purely fan-based. The second would be to review! It's awesome to have feedback. If there's anything you think would be cool in one of the chapters then I'll try to see if I can make it work. Also, I know Sasuke is a bit OOC but I plan on him being a bit more like himself in the next chapter. And thanks to LoveForAnime for being my first reviewer and I'llBeYourBeautifulNightmare and Uchiha-Evelyn18 for favoriting the story. It's a real confidence booster knowing that I'm doing stuff right. By the way, I don't want to make it some random smut, I wanted an actual plot to it. If you think there's going too be steamy sex scenes in every chapter then you might as well stop now because there won't be. If you decide to read I want it to be for the plot, not just the more...graphic scenes. Well, thanks again for reading! - Akemi**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sakura POV**_

I walked down the street to get to Temari's. It really wasn't far, just about half a block. My mind drifted off to the boy I left in the hotel room. The engagement really was too bad. I would've loved to be able to see him again. I started thinking about his hair, hanging in his face, his eyes gazing down at me sparkling in delight. The feel of him rolling his hips as he pushed his

"_WOAH! Best to save that little fantasy for when you're alone tonight!" _Inner thought interrupting my lecherous thoughts.

"**Oops, sorry inner. Honestly did not mean for that to happen."**

"_I know, but we've really gotta focus. Look, there's Tem's house!"_

Sure enough, there I was right outside with Temari herself, gazing at me with a humored expression.

"Did you know that you were talking out loud?" She asked with her laughter barely contained. I looked at her in surprise. Had I really been speaking out loud? At the expression on my face she finally burst. She chocked on her laughter and tears started gathering in her eyes.

"Nice to know I'm amusing to you," I said wryly.

"Sorry Saki, but your face was priceless."

"Yeah yeah. I'd better call my house so they think I'm over here and I can go home and change." I said.

"You're right," she replied. "The sooner the better. No offence, but those clothes smell like sweat and hormones."

"Ah! Do they?" I panicked.

"Only slightly, mostly sweat." She said handing me the phone. It took me a second to dial the number with my slightly shaking hands. A few short rings later someone answered the phone.

"Haruno residence how may I help you?" Said a cheerful voice.

"Coora?" I questioned. "It's Sakura; I'm at Temari's. I accidentally fell asleep here last night. I'm coming home now."

"Ah, alright Miss Sakura. You are lucky your parents haven't woken up yet. Hurry home before they do." She said, already used to my constant excuse of being at Temari's or Ino's or Tenten's house. It all depends on which one I go raving with that night. Or which one I call off the top of my head.

"Always do, Coora. Always do." I replied before hanging up.

"See you later, Sakura." Temari said as I handed her back the phone.

"Yeah, I'll come by tomorrow afternoon. I'm meeting my new fiancée this afternoon and going on a date with him tomorrow morning apparently." I said, not bothering to hide my chagrin. She looked sympathetic.

"Look on the bright side. Maybe he'll be kind of hot!" She said, in a vain attempt at cheering me up.

"Sure," I said, with a hopeful voice, as fake as it was, I wasn't going to bring her down with me. "See ya."

"Bye Saki, see you tomorrow." She said before closing the front door

"**Yeah, he may be a little hot. Or pigs can fly." **I thought viciously.

"_Cheer up! At least you got that hunk of hotness last night to enjoy!" _Inner said.

"**True."** I thought as I hailed a cab so I could get to my house.

_**Temari POV**_

**Poor Saki, she's so sad about this. **I thought. I wished I could stop her engagement so she could be happy again but I couldn't control her parents. It was out of my hands. It was then that my sleepless night came to haunt me. I saw Sakura leaving with the raven-haired boy last night and was up all night worrying about her. Now that I knew she was safe, I could rest easy.

But when I went to bed, I was plagued with nightmares. Ones where Saki didn't come home safe. Ones where the dark haired hunk wasn't harmless, that he hurt her then killed her. Ones where she called out for me and I couldn't help her because I didn't know. I didn't follow her and she was brutally raped and murdered, her parents verbally attacking me, telling me it was my fault. I could do nothing but agree with them. A dark, fuzzy, blurred outline of a man accusing me of being the reason why he had no fiancée anymore.

Waking up over and over, sweaty and gross I realized that it would continue happening. Best to get up before I scar myself mentally. And I got up to take a warm shower to chase away the lasting chills that kept going up my spine.

_**Sakura POV**_

I got to my house within 15 minutes and snuck in through the kitchen. Coora was there waiting for me.

"Girl, you look happily guilty. What did you do last night?" She asked with a grin.

"I met a guy, Coora. I slept with him, I am guilty. Of cheating on my fiancée, even if I've never met him. But I don't regret it. Not one bit." I replied.

"You're a glutton for punishment child, now go upstairs, shower, and change. Can't let your parents see you like this."

"No way in hell." I agreed before complying.

"Don't forget you're meeting the Uchiha boy! Wear something nice!" She hollered.

"Don't remind me." I grumbled. I took my shower, spending longer than necessary, letting the hot water relax me and sooth my still aching muscles from the night before. Finally, I gave in and had to get out. Unhappily, I dried off and made my way over to my overly-large closet. **"Might as well look nice I guess" **I thought to Inner.

"_Mom and Dad will have a cow if we don't." _She agreed. I chose a forest green halter dress that hugged my torso, accentuating my large breasts and flat tummy. It gently started flaring out just under my belly button and swirled around me as I walked. I put on a pair of dark green, low-heeled sandals.

"**Ready to face the day." **I thought dryly before heading out to face my parents.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sasuke POV**_

I left the hotel about ten minutes after Sakura left. I flagged down a taxi and got my ass back to my place so I could shower again and change. By the time I finished with my shower I heard my brother banging on my bedroom door.

"SASUKE!" Itachi yelled. "HURRY YOUR ASS UP! WE'VE GOT TO MEET THE HARUNO GIRL!"

"I'M COMING!" I yelled back. The lazy asswipe. He didn't want to bother with falling in love so he had father get him an arranged marriage, ironically to one of my crazy fangirls, Karin. It gave dear old dad the idea to arrange one for me too. **The things I will do to him when father's bored with meddling with my love life.** I thought darkly. I quickly put on a casual suit. Father would have a cow if I didn't look or act "proper". God I hated him sometimes. Ok, most times.

Less than ten minutes later, I was heading down to the den where I would meet my future wife and in-laws. Just thinking of such things made my mood darken. I had to think of something else. Something happy, I started to think of the girl from last night, Sakura. I loved her long pink hair. The color reminded me of the cotton candy I ate with Itachi-nee san when we were kids. And it was softer than silk. Her jade eyes glittered as she smiled up at me, my name on her lips as I-

**GAH! TOO HAPPY! TOO HAPPY! MUCH TOO HAPPY! **I thought, breaking out of my reverie. It's wasn't smart to get a hard on right before meeting the Harunos. That would start trouble that no one needed.

"Sasuke," My father said. "I'd like you to meet Haruno Aoi, Rin, and your fiancée Sakura."

"It is lovely to meet you all," I said, more out of politeness than actual pleasure, as I took a seat. It was then that I saw her and I realized why Sakura didn't want to see me again. Because she was getting married, to me! Talk about irony.

_**Sakura POV**_

I knew the moment he walked into the room that it was him. I had to force myself to keep my composure. My future husband was the boy from last night! Oh god this will be a fun conversation later.

"_On the bright side,"_ Inner told me. _"He can't rat you out without ratting himself out."_

"**True, we're safe in **_**that**_** particular aspect," **I agreed. "**But when we start talking alone later that will be awk-ward."**

"_Oh no doubt about it. Still an interesting conversation though."_

I inwardly sighed and started paying attention to the conversation at hand.

"So it's agreed, one month from tomorrow will be the wedding date?" Dad asked.

"Yes," Uchiha-sama agreed. "It would be most beneficial to us all. Sasuke, why don't you take Sakura-san to the gardens to talk a little?" He formed it as a question but I knew it was a command, as did Sasuke.

"Hn," He replied standing. He held his hand out to me. I took it and followed him out of the den. We got outside into the gardens and were walking; a thick and heavy silence was upon us. It was an incredibly awkward one.

"So…" I said breaking the strenuous silence. "This will probably be one very awkward engagement."

"Hn." He said coldly, looking slightly uncomfortable. "So you cheated on me with me. Can't say I've ever had someone do that before."

I laughed at his way of breaking the tension. "Can't say I have either, guess that makes us even."

"Would you have done it if it were someone else?" He asked quietly.

"No, probably not. Even high I'm not that kind of person. Last night was special." I answered. "You?"

"Probably not." He admitted. "I'm not that kind of guy."

We spent the next hour or so sitting in the shade of a sakura tree, talking things over, trying to find common bonds to make this situation easier.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry it took longer than the others to get this one up I've been busy packing. I promise that this will not be the last chapter, there will be a few more. I'm still not sure. I'm kind of in a writer's block. I'm going to be in Spokane for a week or two so hopefully it'll get resolved. No promises in getting more up while I'm gone because I'm not sure if I'll have internet, but I will be writing chapters to post when I get home. Later, thanks for reading, your support, and your reviews. You guy's rock! Keep the reviews rollin' gotta know if I need to spice it up a bit at the honeymoon ;) - Akemi**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sakura POV**_

The wedding was nothing really big, just our families and a few close friends. Not something our parents chose. They wanted it to be huge, with camera's filming every second for TV. Sasuke and I decided that they could go screw themselves. We were _not _going to deal with a huge ass wedding ceremony just because they wanted everyone to know how important they were. We may love them, but it didn't change that they were superficial.

My dress wasn't negotiable. It was a dress that was passed down in Sasuke's family for generations. It was satin, with a bodice topped with lace starting at the bottom and going up into off-the-shoulder sleeves that were tight to my elbows and loosened to a bell around my hands, hanging down slightly. The lace had an abstract design to it, with little crystals embedded in certain places to give it a subtle sparkle. It was a bareback, scooping down to just above my rear and it had little sliver loops with a single, shiny white ribbon that laced up, holding the dress to my slender waist and generous breasts. It swept down into a loose skirt, which flowed down into a small train behind me. My hair was pulled up into an elegant up-do, with some locks curling around my face and neck. It was held by another family heirloom, from my side this time. Two white-gold combs embedded with 22 carat diamonds and dark blue sapphires, in a flowing, wave-like design, attaching to it a netted veil that cascaded down my back to just behind my knees, also from my side of the family. I borrowed a handmade white beaded chocker necklace from Ino, Temari's sister that complimented the whole outfit.

She insisted, saying I had something old (the dress, combs, and veil), something new (the white filmy garter underneath my dress), something blue (the sapphires on the combs), but still needed something borrowed. Sasuke had a traditional suit, black with matching pants, a white undershirt, black tie, and a red rose pinned to his lapel. He was like a god. I couldn't believe I was marrying such an amazing person.

The wedding itself was beautiful. Our parents insisted on planning that, saying that if they couldn't make it big, then they should at least be able to make it beautiful. We gave in, and I was glad we did. Everything was gorgeous. It was an outdoor wedding, with us marrying underneath a white gazebo. The guests were in white cushioned fold out chairs, with white netting surrounding white roses. I had no idea what they were planning so when I saw everything I was slightly shocked, and more than pleased.

"_Everything's so perfect."_ Inner thought.

"**It really is. I'll have to thank them, for all of this."** I told her.

"Do you, Sakura Haruno take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked, snapping my attention away from Inner.

"I do." I replied.

"And do you Sasuke Uchiha take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He said in his deep, silky voice.

"Does anyone have a reason why these two should not be wed? If so, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said, addressing the crowd of family and friends. No one said a peep.

"Then by the power vested in me by the city of Konohagakure, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sasuke took my face in his hands, a blush started to spread on my face, tinting my face pink. He kissed me gently, sweetly. But firmly and possessively, I was _his_. But it wasn't a horrible feeling for me, because just as _I_ was his, _he_ was _mine_. When we broke away, he stared at me, a small smirk on his face, staring into my eyes. His onyx ones portraying an emotion that I wasn't quite sure what it was. Happiness? Maybe even….love?

"**I've been talking to Ino too long. She's way too into the romance stuff."**

"_No doubt," _Inner Sakura agreed. _"But wouldn't it be nice though?"_

I didn't reply but we both knew the answer was a yes. I smirked right back at him. The reception was a blur. I didn't remember much beyond the cutting beyond the cake, but I also had a few glasses of champagne so that probably didn't help either. When we finally got into the limo after we both changed into something less elegant for the drive to the cottage that we now owned, a wedding gift from Sasuke's father, he pulled me close and captured me in a kiss.

It was different from the one that we shared earlier. While it still held the possessiveness, there was lust drunkenness to it. I replied to it with the same amount of physical need he put in his. We couldn't get to the cottage fast enough.

When we finally pulled up, we jumped out, not waiting for the driver to open the door and bolted for the house in lust filled haze. We couldn't go fast enough with both of us trying to walk and keep our lips welded together. I realized this only moments before Sasuke did. He picked me up swiftly, bridal style. Guess it only made sense, considering I was his new bride. We finally got through the threshold he set me down and pinned me against the cool wooden door. The things he did with his tongue made my legs turn to jelly. He held me up, as he kissed down me neck. A small laugh rumbled in his chest.

"So anxious to get into bed, wife?" he asked sarcastically. I could feel him smirk against my neck.

"Oh shut up, you started it!" I moaned. He just picked me up once again and carried me to the bedroom.

* * *

Hey guys, thanks again for the support. You guys rock! Anyway, I'll update as often as I can but school just started again yesterday so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to. I wish I could just write for you all day long but I can't, after all, I need a high school diploma. I hear those help in getting into college XD I've been neglecting recently to say and even though it's kinda obvious but I don't own Naruto I just own the plot. And Shikamaru. I payed for him he's mine.

**It's true. It's freakin' troublesome.**

**Luv ya too Shika 3 ^^**

****Well until I can update again, bye!- Akemi


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sasuke POV**_

The wedding couldn't get over fast enough; I barely paid any attention to it. The only thing I could think was how beautiful Sakura looked. My only regret was her hair was up. It made it impossible to lock my fingers in her hair when we kissed. But it was still an incredible kiss. It left me wanting more. I didn't care about the reception. All I wanted to get to the damn limo and go to the house we got from Dad as a wedding gift. But of course we had to wait until after the reception….or at least until most of it was done. The cake was the first thing to be done. It was huge, one of the things our parents planned. Five tiers high, white, covered with elegant looking swirls, at the top were two little figurines, holding hands. It must've been personalized, because the bride's hair was pink with emerald eyes. The groom had black eyes and hair, and the hair was short, styled more like mine usually was. And the clothes were exactly as the ones we were wearing. They even had the ring right. Different bouquet though. The caption at their feet made me sweat drop though. "_Forever In Love_" What the fuck was up with that? We weren't in love. Well, at least she wasn't. Whether I liked it or not, she was slowly winning over my heart. It was the only reason why I could stand all of this.

We were blinded when we cut the cake; they had to get a picture of it. She held the knife in both hands, I had one hand on the knife, engulfing both of hers, and on her elbow, holding her close to me. She was so small, I towered over her. After we cut it, everyone grabbed a slice and sat at different tables, the wedding party all at our own table of course. Before we ate, some of the party said a few words and we had a toast. Sakura must've a had a few too many glasses of champagne before the dancing because when we started our first dance of the night as man and wife she had a faint flush to her cheeks and was a little wobbly. Not much though, she could still function easily. My favorite part of the entire thing was probably right after she threw the bouquet, which her friend Ino caught, I got to take off her garter, a filmy white thing on her upper leg, with my teeth. I came up smirking and she blushed a pink that put her hair to shame. It was adorable. Finally the reception ended, we both changed into something more comfortable for the ride home. I was happy when I first saw her afterwards. She let her hair down, I loved running my fingers through it; it was so soft.

The ride went by quickly. The minute we pulled away from the crowd I pulled her into a kiss, I was drunk on her taste and scent. She replied to the kiss with a need equal to my own. We didn't even wait for the driver to come to a full stop before we hopped out; our lips were glued together, frantically running for the house. We were going to slow, so I picked her up bridal style. I had barely closed the door before I pinned her against it. I kissed up and down her neck, suckling and biting it. Her moans spurred me on; I could feel myself get hard with ever breathless whimper. The best part was I don't think she even noticed she was making them. I smirked against her soft skin, a laugh built up in my throat.

"So anxious to get into bed, wife?" I asked with sarcasm heavy in my voice, I knew I was, the idea that Sakura was too made me even harder than I was before.

"Oh shut up, you started it!" She moaned breathlessly in my ear. The lust was clear in her tone. I picked her up once again and carried her to our new bedroom.

_**Sakura POV**_

God was he amazing. He was aching for me, I could feel him as he picked me up, yet he still laid me gently on the bed. He was on top of me in an instant, his shirt already off and he hurried to unzip the back of my dress. I complied, lifting my back to make his job easier. He moaned when he saw I wasn't wearing a bra. Couldn't with a strapless dress, it'd look tacky. He pulled the dress off me and I hurried to undo the belt on his black trousers. I had just got him down to his boxers when he pinned my hands above my head. He kissed down my neck until he reached my breasts. My nipples were already pebbling, aching for his touch. He adjusted his grip so my hands were bound with one of his tweaked my right nipple with his other. My breath caught and I squirmed, a fire starting in my belly and wetness between my legs. Even with my eyes shut with pleasure I knew he was smirking at my reaction.

He leaned down and licked my left nipple, flicking his thumb over the right. I squirmed and moaned some more. It felt so good! He let go of my hands and started kissing down my belly. I knew what was coming even before he did it. His fingers hooked in the top of my panties and pulled them down off my legs, and he spread them wide. He moaned again, staring at me, I wiggled in embarrassment. He held my hips in place and dove into me. His lips pressed against my core and his tongue snaked out and swirled against my womanhood. I pressed my hands over my mouth to keep from screaming in delight. I could feel him, holding my legs open with his shoulders, the fingers of one hand holding me open while the others rubbed my clit. I could feel him inside me, fucking me with his tongue. I couldn't take it anymore. I climbed higher and higher, and came crashing down, gushing over his face, I clamped down on his tongue, and screamed his name to the heavens.

I shook as he crawled up, pushing his member lightly against my entrance, but not going inside. I whimpered. I wanted, _needed_ him inside me. I looked up at him begging with my eyes.

"Please," I whispered. "Please." He plunged into me. I closed my eyes in bliss.

"No." He said harshly. "Look at me." I complied.

"You are mine." He growled as he plunged into me. It was amazing. I could feel him stretching me in the best way possible. And this time it wasn't at all marred by the pain of being my first time. It felt good, it felt _right_ to have him there, inside me.

"No one else's. You are mine. Say it." He whispered roughly in my ear. His tone possessive. If it were anyone else I would've objected but it was ok with him. It felt right for him to say it.

"I am yours." I whispered. "Only yours. I only want you. No one else. Just you."

He growled at my words, and circled his arms around me. Sitting us up with me in his lap. He kissed me softly, sweetly. I rocked on him, making us both moan. He bucked upwards, farther into me. We went faster and faster, pretty soon he was flat on his back and I was moving my hips up and down. Slamming myself onto him. Our lips were still welded together. Almost as if he couldn't take it anymore he flipped us over and plundered into me. I shook with pleasure and I heard the bed creak with the force of how hard we were slamming into it. I felt myself flying higher and higher. This was better than any drug I'd ever experienced! Then I came spiraling down. I shrieked my release to the gods and I felt him shudder and moan my name, right before he came inside me. I realized that this time we didn't use a condom, but I didn't care. If I got pregnant I would be lucky. I wanted this man's child as much as I wanted him. I loved him. A shocking realization but a true one. I loved Uchiha Sasuke, and he was all mine.

He rolled over and took me with him. We laid there, with him still inside me, my head on his chest and him stroking my hair. His cheek on top of my head.

_I love you._ I thought.

"I love you too." He told me. I jerked a little.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Hn."

"And you said it back?" I asked incredulously. He kissed me slowly, sweetly.

"Hn." That was all he said, and I knew, I would never leave this man. Never, and there was no way he'd leave me. We really were possessed by one another.

* * *

**Hey Guys, Thanks for the reviews! They made my day don't be afraid to give me a few flames though! Anything I can do to make my stories better helps tons! Anyway, I'm thinking of making this my last chapter but it's still undetermined. There's still a lot of drama I can mix up. Here's Shikamaru with the disclaimer.  
Shika-kun: Akemi does not own anything Naruto related except for me, and obviously the rights to this story plot. Troublesome woman but she can write.  
Thanks Shika! Luv ya! ;) Keep up the reviews! I love 'em! :)  
**


	8. Not A Chapter But Please Read

**Hey Guys, so this isn't a chapter but please read anyway.**

**I know what I want to write but I can't seem to get it onto paper (or in this case word document). Having a bad case of writers block. I'm going to end it here and do a sequal once I figure it out. GOMEN! And sorry about posting this so late. I had to raise the money for a new laptop cause mine fried… (-. - ') Gomen!**

**Shikamaru: Akemi is truly sorry and is in a dark corner growing mushrooms.**

**Neji: Please show some mercy.**

**Shikamaru: When'd you get here Hyuuga?**

**Neji: Akemi-chan bought me.**

**Shikamaru: "Akemi-CHAN"?**

**Neji: ... Hn…**

**Shikamaru: okay then… Akemi what are you doing…?**

**Neji: Playing with my hair.**

**Shikamaru: why…?**

**Akemi: Because it's long and soft and I like it 3**

**Shikamaru: …troublesome…**

**Neji: you're just jealouse cauce she thinks my hiar's awesome.**

**Akemi: no fighting. You're both my boys and I love you almost equally.**

**Neji&Shikamaru: Almost?**

**Akemi: *shrugs* oh…we're probably boring people…. Imma go back and grow mushrooms…**


	9. Not A Chapter, Just A Petition

Hello everybody. My name is Akemi (pen name. I'd rather not give out my real first name because my last name is my real one… or half of it…

But that's unimportant.

What _is_ important is that the moderators of this site have apparently decided that M-rated fics that contain explicit sexual content and/or violence is a threat of some sort and are banding together in an effort to delete the hard work of everybody on this site who has taken the time—often hours at a time—and the effort—a lot of it—to write some of the best erotica I have ever read (because let's face it: most people don't use the site's M-filter for the _violent_ stuff).

No, I am not ignorant of this site's no-MA-fics policy. I have been aware of it for a number of years. However, seeing that numerous (many) others have posted their own erotic fanfiction, I thought it well and good for myself to do the same. And—now speaking to whatever staff of the site who may be reading this, my unique version of the very petition that's been going around the site—do you want to know something? You may say to post on other sites like Adult Fanfiction, but let's be realistic: Fanfiction dot net is possibly THE most popular fanfiction site in America (I cannot even begin to hope to vouch for the rest of the world; different countries likely have their own fanfiction sites that have the same level of popularity as this one), and as such, it has the most fanfiction posted on it and has the highest quantity of high-quality of fanfiction that I have seen. I have seen other sites—Archive of Our Own, Lunaescence, Adult Fanfiction—and they do not even begin to compare to the vastness that is this site. Archive of Our Own, while a quality site, has very little variety of fanfiction within its categories compared to ; Lunaescence is even _smaller_ from what I could gauge, and it's not a very desirable site to be a member of in my opinion, as one's membership is revoked if their account goes inactive for too long. Adult Fanfiction does have a wide variety of MA-rated fanfiction from what I can tell but I'm underage so I'm not allowed to read them even if I wanted to… I've been told many of them can be terrifying. Plus, considering this site's popularity and its wider variety of ratings, I find that more—or at least higher-quality—is posted here as opposed to Adult Fanfiction. And because this site _is_ so varied in its ratings, I feel more comfortable traversing it.

Speaking of authors on this site, most of them who write and have written the M-rated fics that warrant an MA-rating (myself included; I'm not ashamed to admit it, nor am I scared to; I _do_ have back-ups of at _least_ my good erotica. And that prior statement was not meant as a threat; let me make this clear)—and this is the major point I want to make—use other sites, like the one you oh-so love to recommend (Adult Fanfiction) as a _afterthought_. That's right. These authors aren't _more_ active on Adult Fanfiction; they use it as a tool to assist against plagiarism. I will admit that some authors will post less-explicit versions of their stories on this site and the uncut version on others, but many, many writers of erotic fanfiction (which will hereafter be referred to as "lemons") here post the uncut version on here, Fanfiction dot net, their main site.

Again I would like to mention the authors to you, the staff of this site who may be reading and (hopefully) considering my words. We—and I am only referencing us authors in specific who write erotic fanfiction—write lemons not _only_ because we want people to read them, but also because we enjoy doing so, and we enjoy doing so _very_ much. Regardless of whether or not we wish to make a career of it—or even if it _is_ a career for some—it is a passion for us _all_.

We have written and posted lemons here on this site, poured our hearts into their writing, our love for the fandoms of both the series and the pairing (or in some cases, threesome) for which the story was being written about being put into each and every word chosen (and I speak in general when I say these things).

We have chosen _this_ site for a reason, which I have said and will say again: it is a _very_ popular site for fanfiction.

And I would like to point out—perhaps most importantly of all—that if I'm not mistaken, your policy of no-MA-rated fanfiction violates the First Amendment, which promises Freedom Speech and Expression. Yes, it is a policy that is within your Terms and Conditions, but it is also one that not only violates an _Amendment to the American Constitution_, but also basic_ human right_s, which is universal (even though not all countries honor all of its words. The United States—however—seems to). The details can be found in Article 19 of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights:

"Everyone has the right to freedom of opinion and expression; this right includes freedom to hold opinions without interference and to seek, receive and impart information and ideas through any media and regardless of frontiers."

Check for yourself if you are so inclined, but it _is_ indeed there.

And now I _implore_ you: please, just leave us _be_! Leave us to our craft! Again: we _enjoy_ writing these types of stories, and there are people who enjoy reading them as well. By not allowing the MA-rating on the site, you are stifling our creativity _and_ our rights. Also, when you delete the stories we worked so hard on, it's a _huge_ slap in the face, especially if any such story has a considerable amount of reviews or views or favorites or any combination of the aforementioned, and mostly so if the author has no back-ups. I personally, am just now beginning to become more comfortable showing my writings in general thanks to fanfiction, and all of mine so far have been rated M because of lemons (or future lemons in the some cases). It's an even greater confidence booster that my readers all seem to like my lemons and makes it more comfortable for me to show my writings. If any of mine were to be taken down, I'd be crushed and most likely wouldn't post again for a long time, if at all. As dramatic as it seems, my self-confidence in general is next to nothing but if any of my writings do come off then I can promise you it'll barely be above nonexistent. If you are concerned that those who do not desire to read lemons (or young children) will come across one of these stories, simply either require an account to view such stories, or age block the "MA" rating; either/or would be just fine. Reinstating the "MA" rating would most certainly benefit you—it couldn't hurt; it would mean more visitors to the site, and one of the aforementioned security would simultaneously help prevent mishaps.

Finally, I would just like to close my message with these statements:

You respect the wishes of well-known professional authors and companies, so why can't you respect _our_ wishes as well? If someone decides now to complain about having sexually explicit fanfiction on this site, then they would have no reason to if the "MA" rating were reinstated. If they complained after that, then they could be labeled as an instigator, as most—if not all—of such fanfiction could be very easily avoided.

Thank you for your time,

~Akemi Spangler

(This is a slightly edited version of a petition by Chasing Noerah. I was reading an UlquiHime fanfic and saw this petition in what I thought was a second chapter and agreed whole-heartedly that fanfiction dot net is being unfair to writers like us who enjoy writing erotic fanfics and posting them.)


End file.
